1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to systems and methods that enable numbers to be stored into the autodialing repertory of a telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods having flexible programming architectures that enable numbers to be stored into the memory of a telephone in more than one manner.
2. Prior Art Statement.
Many modern telephones have a repertory dialing capacity that enables pre-programmed numbers to be stored in memory. The pre-programmed numbers can then be automatically dialed by pressing a dedicated key or by pressing an appropriate sequence of keys on the telephone's keypad. Although many telephones have such a repertory dialing capacity, there exists no one standard programming architecture that governs how numbers are programmed into the memory of a telephone. Some telephone systems require a complex sequence of key strokes in order to enter a number into memory. As such, a user must refer to an instruction manual to learn how to enter numbers into memory. Since the numbers stored in the memory of a telephone are not often changed, a user rarely remembers how to enter numbers into memory and must retain the instruction manual indefinitely for this purpose. If a user loses the instruction manual, the user often stops updating the telephone's memory until the repertory dialing feature serves little or no function.
Most modern telephones contain twelve dialing keys arranged on a key dialing keypad. The twelve dialing keys include a separate key for the numbers 0 through 9 plus a pound (#) key and an asterisk (*) key. However, in addition to the dialing keypad, many telephones contain a large variety of secondary keys that are used to control various functions of the telephone. For example, many telephone have "hold" keys and "transfer" keys so that calls can be transferred from one telephone in a system to another. Telephones having a repertory dialing capacity often contain several secondary keys that are used solely for entering numbers into and retrieving numbers from a number storage memory. For example, many telephones have a bank of memory access keys next to which a person's name or number may be written. By pressing any memory access key in the bank, the corresponding number is retrieved from memory and automatically dialed. Telephones having such a repertory dialing capacity also include secondary keys such as "PROGRAM" keys, "MEMORY" keys, "SPEED DIAL" keys and the like that are used in conjunction with the dialing keys and the memory access keys to enter new numbers into the number storage memory.
There are also other types of telephones that contain a bank of keys that are used to access multiple call appearances or special features provided by a telephone network. Such keys may be treated as memory access keys for the purpose of storing repertory numbers. Telephones containing such keys may require a preceding press of a dedicated function key, such as a memory key, recall key or shift key, to retrieve and automatically dial information stored in the repertory memory.
Another example of a repertory dialing telephone is one that has only a dialing keypad (keys 0-9,* #) and at least one function key. The function key is considered a program key and might be labeled "PROGRAM" or "STORE". Such telephones may also include other function keys such as a pause key that is used to place a pause into a number sequence. The pause key may have other functions when the telephone is not in a programming state. Another likely, but not specifically necessary key would be a function key used to autodial stored number sequences from the repertory memory. Such function keys are often labeled "MEMORY", "RECALL" or a similar name descriptive of its function. In many telephone systems, such a "MEMORY" key is not required, and if present, its use may be optional. This is because a number sequence stored in a repertory may be autodialed by simply pressing a dial pad key associated with the desired stored repertory number when the telephone is on-hook and therefore not in a phone call. Such an action would drive the telephone into an off-hook state to await a dialtone and autodial the appropriate repertory number. The user would hear the progress of the call through the telephone's speaker or other sounding device. The user could then lift the handset to continue with the call.
Regardless of the type of telephone used, in the prior art a user typically must press the various keys on a telephone in a predetermined programming sequence in order to properly enter a number into the telephone's number storage memory. Any deviation from the proper programming sequence often results in the number not being properly stored. Due to the relatively large number of keys available on the telephone, the proper programming sequence cannot always be guessed or determined by logic. Consequently, the instruction manual that shows the proper programming sequence must be either memorized or maintained for reference.
A need therefore exists in the art for a telephone with a repertory dialing capacity that has a highly flexible programming architecture for controlling the programming of numbers into the number storage memory, wherein a variety of different key sequences can be used to properly enter numbers into the number storage memory. As a result, it would be far more probable that a person trying to guess the proper programming sequence for a telephone would be successful.